Lighting systems used in entertainment lighting applications, such as stage shows, sporting events, public events, and the like, are typically complex systems that utilize broad varieties of stationary and moving lights to produce various lighting effects. In such lighting systems, the individual lights are typically connected to a central control console via control cables. The console is utilized to control various parameters of the individual lights of the lighting system. For example, the brightness, horizontal position, and vertical position of one or more lights can be adjusted if desired. The control console can control operation and adjust parameters of individual lights and can also program multiple lights to behave in a desired manner.
While it is advantageous to have the ability to control various parameters of individual lights via a single central console, it is not without drawbacks. For example, installation of the control cables is a difficult, expensive, and time-consuming process. The consoles are typically unable to be easily transported, so they can only be used in a single location and not used elsewhere without going through the arduous tasks of disassembling and transporting the console. In addition, the control cables limit the applications and use of lighting devices due to the restrictions in the location and length of the cables. Furthermore, the cables contaminate an operating space of a show and may constitute a personnel and public safety hazard. It is therefore desirable to provide a lighting system controller that can wirelessly control a lighting system.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art relating to lighting controllers. There exist mobile devices such as smartphones that are capable of wirelessly controlling a lighting system. However, users may have a difficult time utilizing a smartphone's touchscreen to control the lighting system without additional physical buttons due to the layout and complexity of the controls. Another device discloses a means of wirelessly controlling a lighting system in conjunction with a central wired console. However, this device still utilizes the expensive and bulky console that cannot be easily moved if needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing lighting system controllers. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.